Ella es Bellatrix simplemente Bellatrix
by Kairy-Sama
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange. Mortífaga fiel y letal. Alguien que lucha por la causa…... alguien que se pasó muchos años en Azkaban por él…... ella es simplemente Bellatrix.


Bueno aquí les dejo otro fic mío. Nunca he escrito sobre este personaje así que haber que tal me queda. Si estás leyendo esto es porque te ha interesado.

**Summary:** Bellatrix Lestrange. Mortífaga fiel y letal. Alguien que lucha por la causa… alguien que se pasó muchos años en Azkaban por él… ella es simplemente Bellatrix.

**Disclaimer**: no soy rubia ni multimillonaria, por lo tanto no soy JK Rowling, así que todos los personajes son de ella. Solo Draco, Harry, James, Remus y Sirius me pertenecen en mis sueños donde no los comparto con nadie nn. Lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demandéis porque no os daré ni un céntimo xD.

Se lo dedico a Neï-chan, mi compi de inglés y partícipe en mis locuras jajaja.

**------------------------------------………………………………------------------------------**

Bellatrix Lestrange, antes conocida como Bellatrix Black. Mortífaga donde las haya, fiel y letal. La única en el que Señor Oscuro confía verdaderamente. La única que daría su vida por él sin dudarlo.

**POV Bellatrix**

Caminaba por los alrededores de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres. La misión que me había encomendado mi Señor era fácil: llamar la atención del Ministerio de Magia, por lo que decidí matar a unos cuantos muggles…al menos me divertiría un rato.

Mi Señor había mandado a cinco mortífagos más conmigo,…en mi opinión ellos solo harán estorbar más que otra cosa, pero yo jamás discuto las ordenes que me da mi Señor.

El frío se colaba entre la túnica de mortífaga que llevaba puesta y los ligeros ropajes que llevaba debajo. Me gustaba sentirlo en mi piel, eso me hacía sentirme viva.

Noto como los mortífagos me siguen.

-Lestrange-murmura una voz detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me doy la vuelta cuando me habla, ya se quien es y ni siquiera se merece el que le mire.-¿tenemos…algún plan?

Cierro los ojos intentando tranquilizarme. Nunca me cayó bien. Crabbe hijo, tan estúpido como su padre. Al lado de él se encuentra Goyle…lo mismo puedo decir de él. No se porque mi Señor los ha enviado conmigo…comienzo a pensar que es para que los capturen los aurores. No se merecen estar entre las filas de mi Señor y mucho menos llevar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Seguimos andando y veo como empieza a oscurecer. Las luces de las casas se encienden iluminando el lugar.

Bajamos la empinada cuesta para llegar cerca de la entrada del pueblo.

Me doy la vuelta, miro a los mortífagos. Esbozo una sonrisa sádica y ellos retroceden

-cobardes-pienso. Apreto mi varita fuertemente-quitaos las máscaras!

Se muestran reticentes ha hacerlo ya que no quieren que el Ministerio les descubra…entonces que hacen aquí?.

-No nos quitaremos las máscaras Bellatrix-dijo una voz a mi derecha fuertemente.

Me giro hacia él y veo como se encoge y titubea al darse cuenta de cómo se a dirigido a mi. Sonrío para mi misma. Dirigo mi varita hacia él.

-Crucio!-exclamo triunfante. Mi maldición favorita y la que más suelo usar, aparte del Avada Kedavra por supuesto. Veo como se retuerce en el suelo de dolor, mientras siente como si miles de cuchillos ardiendo se clavaran en su piel. Si es doloroso…yo lo he sentido en mi propia carne. Deshago el hechizo- en esta misión mando yo, Nott. Nuestro Señor dijo que sin máscaras¿entiendes?...le da igual que nos reconozcan…eso es precisamente lo que queremos.

Miro a los demás mortífagos.

-Alguna queja más?-pregunto con una tranquilidad peligrosa.

El resto de mortífagos se quitó la máscara rápidamente.

-y ahora…que empiece el juego-digo con una sonrisa maliciosa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fuego por todas partes, gritos agonizantes, cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, el olor a sangre en el aire.

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras lanzo la maldición asesina contra un hombre que pasó corriendo cerca de mí, cayendo muerto al instante.

Veo como el mortífago que estaba a unos metros a mi izquierda sale despedido contra una pared. Me giro y veo a unos veinte aurores dispersándose para atraparnos.

-PROTEGO!-grito parando un hechizo.

Un auror se acerca a mi desafiante. Le reconozco y sonrío al ver quien es.

-hola primito…me alegro de volver a verte-dije apuntándole con la varita.

**-----------------------------…………………………-----------------------------------**

Bueno espero que les guste si es así reviews pliss me harían mucha ilu.

Les dejaré el siguiente capitulo si dejan reviews n-n

**AVISO:** si ven alguna historia mia que no sea publicado bajo estos nicks (Kairy, LadyRyddle, Kag&Inulove) por favor díganmelo

Besos y saludos

Kairy


End file.
